Karuno Senju
Appearance karuno would be a dead ringer for sasori if it weren't for his brown hair and golden eyes. he wears a white cloak over his shoulders that covers most of his body and is in the style of sunagakure. beneath the cloak he wears dark brown pants similar to that of karate attire and a simple dark brown tunic. his most striking feature is the fact his right arm and left leg are puppet limbs instead of flesh and bone. personality karuno is a very kind hearted shinobi, he is very compassionate towards others and will often rush to someone's aid if they're injured. he is also very driven to become the best nin that he can in memory of his sister hana. when he kills someone when he didn't have to he often becomes distraught and falls into despair; even years later the memory will weigh heavily on his mind. he is also extremely loyal and keeps to his word; he will often go out of his way to help a friend in need and will always do his best to keep a promise to people. so if he promises that he's going to make you pay for something, he's going to do it at any cost. At first Karuno was a gentle and fun loving boy, who strived to try and resolve arguments and conflicts peacefully. however, upon the death of his sister, and the loss of his limbs, Karuno became somewhat bitter, becoming focused only on perfecting his skills as a nin. However, when Ino Rabka was killed in the chunin exams, Karuno became much more somber, his drive to becoming a better ninja faltering as guilt weighed heavily on his mind. Even as time passed and he slowly regained some of his enthusiasm for the way of the ninja, the guilt of Ino's death still weighed heavily on his mind. Sometime later, during one of his missions, he reencountered Ino in the form of a reanimation, being forced to face her and his feelings of guilt. When the battle concluded, as Ino was being sealed away she told Karuno to let go of his guilt for killing her as she didn't regret what had happened. From that point on, the guilt that weighed on Karuno's shoulders slowly lifted, actually allowing him to regain some of the more kind and light hearted boy he had been before his sister had died. History karuno was born to a small family of the senju clan that had migrated into the village hidden in the sand. years later the fourth shinobi world war occured. during the war karuno's sister, hana, was killed by friendly fire. during the same incident, karuno lost his right arm and left leg. Later, during the chunin exams, Karuno was paired off against a puppet user from the mist named Ino Rabka; during the match Ino was accidentally killed by Karuno; Ino's death was a severe blow to Karuno, even though he didn't really know her; he fell into a depression, and only barely recovered in time for the second round of the chunin exams. After the chunin exams Karuno returned to the sand as a very somber and withdrawn nin, his intent to become a better ninja now seeming to waiver. though he still accomplished the missions he was given, many worried that one of these days he was going to take a mission and never come back. however, one day he was sent after a criminal in the water nation, one of the criminal's team mates reanimating three member's of the rabka clan to slow their pursuers, ino rabka being among them. in the insuing battle between the three rabka and karuno's three puppets and himself, all three were defeated and sealed by Karuno. however, ino did impart to him a few final words before she was completely sealed away. From that point on, Karuno has slowly grown to be more like how he had been in the days long past, before his sister had been killed. Abilities karuno is a master of the puppetry technique, able to manipulate three puppets at once. karuno is also an expert on defensive techniques, particularly earth style. he's also developed the power of the yang release, being able to heal some injuries that average medical ninjutsu can't; he's also capable of animation jutsu, to either reanimate someone, or to animate a puppet. his puppet arm is equipped with a chakra shield to defend against attacks.